Little Flame
Little Flame (also known as Lin Yan) is the pet Fire Python Tiger and close friend of the main protagonist of Wu Dong Qian Kun. Appearance Fiery-red tiger python cub. As a tiger python, its tail resembles a fire python.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 51 – Little Flame Little Flame is also a unique variation of fire python cub, as it possesses a transforming physique, allowing its appearance to change upon consuming other unique beasts. His initial appearance changed after eating a Demonic Crystal. The originally fiery-red fur had now become even fierier and vibrant. It looked as if it was burning. Furthermore, its tiger paws now seem exceptionally sharp as they penetrated deep into the ground. Currently, the unique python tail was perched on Little Flame’s back. There seemed to be a small lump on the head of that python tail as if something was about to burst out.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 76 – Mysterious Beast Bones At Novel Ch 483 Little flame fuses with Heavenly Demonic Tiger’s bones and is able to human form. When in human form Little Flame resembles a fairly muscular and towering. With metallic black skin which made him look exactly like a steel tower. In tiger form, he has pitch-black, ink like fur with a metallic luster, humongous, sharp, black wings which seem to flicker with an icy cold glint. Personality Little Flame is described as attacking with a ferociousness that belies his bestial nature. Towering and imposing, his resoluteness and dominance is second only to Lin Dong and Lin Diao (Little Marten). He is absolutely obedient to Lin Dong and resolutely respect Lin Diao; considering them his first and second brothers. Despite this aggressive nature, when interacting with those which have gained his trust, or are considered family, such as Qin Tan, he is gentle, much like a puppy. History Story Qingyang Town Hunt Arc Little Flame's mother gave birth to him. However soon after she died. Lin Dong took Little Flame with him.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 44 – Success Steel Wood Manor Arc Little Flame lives now with Lin Dong. Lin Dong named him Little Flame. About this time it was at the size of a small dog. What is more that he already had the strength of a Tempered Body 5th Layer. This is because Lin Dong fed it the Stone Talisman Ling Liquid every day.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 51 – Little Flame Half a month later it already grown twice it size. At this point even a Tempered Body 8th Layer would have a run for his money.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 52 – Martial Arts Genius On the way to the Lei Family Lin Dong used Little Flame as his steed.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 53 – Steel Wood Manor When Lin Dong was training, Little Flame was training as well. he now had countless battle scars on its body that were results of its fights with other Demonic Beasts.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Qin Ying told Lin Dong that a worker found something in the Steel Wood Manor. Lin Dong went in to find out. Little Flame followed. Little Flame abruptly used its large mouth to grab onto a fiery-red object. After eating this object Little Flame grew larger fast and then went back to normal.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 76 – Mysterious Beast Bones Lin Dong found a crimson red flower and tried to take it. Suddenly a mist surrounded Lin Dong’s body, he suddenly felt his consciousness fade away as a sensation of extreme exhaustion emerged from his body. It was almost as if the life force within his body him was being forcefully sucked away. Lin Dong was frantically rolling around on the floor. Little Flame didn't dare to approach him.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 77 – The Bewitching Flower Little Flame's growth rate increased even further. Lin Dong theorised that this rapid progress and changes were likely related to the fiery-red pearl that it devoured.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Locations *Qingyang Town *Monster Region Relationships Lin Dong: First Brother. Lin Diao: Second Brother. Qin Tan: Sister. Huo Miao: Love Interest. Lin Family. Tiger Clan. Possessions *Black Pole (483) - Destiny Soul TreasureDestiny Soul Treasure:【WDQK】Chapter 483 – Three Brothers *Nine Cauldron Divine HammerNine Cauldron Divine Hammer:【WDQK】Chapter 1086 – Inside the Mysterious Divine Palace *Chaos Ancestral SymbolChaos Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 1290 – Gathering of the Armies Martial Arts Skills *Heavenly Devil God TransformationHeavenly Devil God Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 483 – Three Brothers *Eight Level Sky SealEight Level Sky Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 517 – The Remains of the Four Mysterious Sect *Tiger Demon ArmourTiger Demon Armour:【WDQK】Chapter 522 – Little Flame Battles Tian Zhen *White Tiger Star Scale MirrorWhite Tiger Star Scale Mirror:【WDQK】Chapter 552 – Being Targeted *White Tiger Army Shattering FistWhite Tiger Army Shattering Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 580 – Defeat & Death *Godly Transformation, Sky Demonic ClawGodly Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 609 – Devastating *Bloodline SacrificeBloodline Sacrifice:【WDQK】Chapter 826 – Desperate Struggle Abilities *Formed a Demon Spirit.Abilities:【WDQK】Chapter 300 – Strength Upgrade Strengths The are able to summon other wild beasts.Summon wild beasts:【WDQK】Chapter 59 – Killing the Panthers He has accelerated growth rate after eating the fiery-red pearlAccelerated growth rate:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power *Tempered Body 5th LayerYuan Power Rank:【WDQK】Chapter 51 – Little Flame *Tempered Body 8th Layer (Half a month from Tempered Body 5th Layer)Yuan Power Rank:【WDQK】Chapter 52 – Matters of the Family *Initial Yuan Dan Stage (1 year from Tempered Body 8th Layer)Yuan Power Rank:【WDQK】Chapter 129 – End of the Show *Perfect Yuan Dan Stage (Half a month from Initial Yuan Dan Stage)Yuan Power Rank:【WDQK】Chapter 200 – Training Journey in the Forest *Initial Form Creation StageYuan Power Rank:【WDQK】Chapter 214 – Extortion *Initial Manifestation StageInitial Manifestation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 328 – Overflowing Killing Intent *Advanced Manifestation StageAdvanced Manifestation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 402 – Demon Horde *Halfway to Nirvana StageHalfway to Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 461 – Arrival *Nirvana StageNirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 482 – Little Flame after Metamorphosis *One Yuan Nirvana StageOne Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 482 – Little Flame after Metamorphosis *Two Yuan Nirvana Stage *Three Yuan Nirvana Stagehttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/wu-dong-qian-kun/wdqk-chapter-547 *Four Yuan Nirvana StageFour Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 597 – Lanying *Eight Yuan Nirvana StageEight Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 732 – The Trio’s Reunion *Advanced Profound Death StageAdvanced Profound Death Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1053 – General Yan *Perfect Profound Death StagePerfect Profound Death Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1079 – Temporary Respite from the Storm *Samsara StageSamsara Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1182 – Dispatching Troops Reincarnation StageYuan Power Rank 【WDQK】hapter 1290 - Gathering of the Armies Fights 8 months after Qingyang Town Hunt *Little Flame and Lin Dong (Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage) Vs. Xie Family ambush lead by Xie Qian (Heavenly Yuan Late Stage): Lin Dong won.Lin Dong and Little Flame Vs. Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 87 – One wounded, one dead One Month After Tower Battle *Little Flame and Demon Marten Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners: Demon Marten and Little Flame won.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall 3 Months and a half after leaving Yan City *Little Flame (Initial Form Creation Stage) and Demon Marten (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Hua Gu (Advanced Qi Creation Stage): Lin Dong intervened.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 258 – Caught Ancient Battlefield *Little Flame (One Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Shi Kun (One Yuan Nirvana Stage): Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Shi Xuan:【WDQK】Chapter 486 – Little Flame’s Might *Little Flame (Three Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Muhuang (Three Yuan Nirvana Stage):Little Flame Vs. Muhuang:【WDQK】Chapter 547 – Tit for Tat Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Muhuang:【WDQK】Chapter 550 – Defeating The Two Generals Hundred Empire War *Little Flame (Three Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Meng Lie (Four Yuan Nirvana Stage):Little Flame Vs. Meng Lie:【WDQK】Chapter 577b – Bloody Battle Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Meng Lie:【WDQK】Chapter 580 – Defeat & Death *Little Flame (Three Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Hu Diao (Four Yuan Nirvana Stage):Little Flame Vs. Hu Diao:【WDQK】Chapter 585 – Extermination Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Hu Diao:【WDQK】Chapter 586 – Improving His Abilities *Little Flame (Four Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Song Ba (Five Yuan Nirvana Stage):Little Flame Vs. Song Ba:【WDQK】Chapter 602 – A Peculiar Move Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Song Ba:【WDQK】Chapter 609 – Devastating Dao Sect *Little Flame (Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Xia Yan (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage):Little Flame Vs. Xia Yan:【WDQK】Chapter 737 – An Unforeseen Development Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Xia Yan:【WDQK】Chapter 739 – Getting Rid Of All Loose Ends Great Sect Competition *Little Flame, Lin Dong and Demon Marten Vs. Ren Yuanzi (Samsara Stage): Ren Yuanzi won.Lin Dong, Little Flame and Demon Marten Vs. Ren Yuanzi:【WDQK】Chapter 816 – Dispute Demon Region *Little Flame (Perfect Profound Death Stage) Vs. Teng Shan (Samsara Stage): Little Flame won.Little Flame Vs. Teng Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 1125 – Divine Hammer Clashes Against Black Tortoise War With The Yuan Gate *Little Flame (Samsara Stage), Lin Dong (Samsara Stage) and Demon Marten (Samsara Stage) Vs. Tian Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage), Ren Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) and Di Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) fused with Cosmic Evil Devil King:Lin Dong, Little Flame and Demon Marten Vs. Tian Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage), Ren Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) and Di Yuanzi (Reincarnation Stage) fused with Cosmic Evil Devil King:【WDQK】Chapter 1213 – Dragon, Tiger, Marten Lin Dong, Little Flame and Demon Marten won.Lin Dong, Little Flame and Demon Marten Vs. Tian Yuanzi, Ren Yuanzi and Di Yuanzi fused with Cosmic Evil Devil King:【WDQK】Chapter 1216 – Ancestral Symbol Eye Kills *Killed 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners.Demon Marten and Little Flame Vs. 2 Initial Yuan Dan Stage and 2 Advanced Yuan Dan Stage practitioners:【WDQK】Chapter 169 – Sudden Windfall *Killed the Thunder Crystal Beast.Killed the Thunder Crystal Beast:【WDQK】Chapter 209 – Refining the Thunder Source *Killed 2 Peak Manifestation Stage from the Saint Light Empire.Killed 2 Peak Manifestation Stage from the Saint Light Empire:【WDQK】Chapter 418 – Massacre *Killed two people from the Wind Cloud Empire.Killed two people from the Wind Cloud Empire:【WDQK】Chapter 557 – Vicious *Killed Meng LieKilled Meng Lie:【WDQK】Chapter 580 – Defeat & Death *Killed Hu DiaoKilled Hu Diao:【WDQK】Chapter 586 – Improving His Abilities *Killed Xia YanKilled Xia Yan:【WDQK】Chapter 739 – Getting Rid Of All Loose Ends Quotes Trivia *Named Lin Yan by Lin Dong once he took his human form.Trivia:【WDQK】Chapter 483 – Three Brothers References Category:Index Category:Demonic Beasts Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Heads Category:Tiger Devouring Army Category:Deep Lightning Mountain Category:Four Titans Palace